bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Yuki Sakai
}} Yuki Sakai (ゆき堺, Sakai Yuki; Japanese for "happiness, sake town"): A powerful Quincy that travels from place to place in the Human World along with his pet Yori. Together they work as a hunters, catching exiled shinigami and hollows alike. He prefers to be called Blue Justice (ブルージャスティス). Appearance Yuki has long wavy blue hair and clear pale eyes. His bushy eyebrows and near perfect face make him appealing target for the opposite sex. He has a toned and broad shoulder body that rivals that of near physical perfection. Yuki traveling through the Human World has various sets of clothes that he wears, changing with each place he goes to. He commonly can be seen wearing a white collar shirt with black jeans. He almost always has a book of some kind in his hand. Also on his hands he has a glove that is simliar in power and appearance to that of the Sanrei Glove . Personality Yuki Sakai is a intelligent, somewhat perverted young man who strongly believes in justice. He always brings forth his intelligence in battle, being somewhat of a tactician. He is always thinking and planning his next series of attacks to use on the foe. He also has keen insight and a great sense of perception. He can answer the harderst of trick and riddles and see through nearly any of his opponents attacks. His intelligence has always been a useful tool for him, however, when the quincy name is ever mentioned he goes into a temporary rage. His pride and sense of justice leads him to fight for his quincy name and never surrender. Always fighting for peace and protection even if it costs him his life. Although he is sometimes very arrogant, a clear example of this is when he prefers to be called the Blue Justice. As he travels through the world catching those he need to be apprehended acting as if he was a vigilante, he meets along the way countless woman who he has relations with and then leaves. Completely aware of his good looks and cool personality many woman find this attractive making Yuki some kind of "player." He finds this as a hobby and a very interesting one at that. History Synopsis Equipment Yori: A large five tailed wolf that has the power of flight and to speak like a normal human would. He has lived for hundreds of years and acts as a father figure to Yuki. He is very wise and cunning and also powerful and determined to protect Yuki. It is unknown when Yuki met Yori but they have been traveling together for a rather long time. Yori is a large but also has a suprising and at first glance intimidating amount of speed that exceeds that of Shinigami. Sanrei Glove : A powerful quincy item that enhances Quincy abilities and powers. It is unknown how he obtained such an artifact, however, instead of just having one he has a glove on each hand, augumenting his quincy powers even further. Hollow Bait: Yuki is most seen using hollow bait to attract unsuspecting hollows and even arrancar into his palms. He seemingl has a unlimietd supply of this and uses it frequently. Powers and abilities : He displays a mastery over reiryoku absorbtion and manipulation and has proven to be very formidable in battle. His high level of spirit energy rivals that of a 3rd seat and can proev diffficult to withstand for the latter. : Yuki displays a incredible understanding of reiatsu and reishi control and along with the years of traning he had went through prior in order to master the Sanrei Glove he has mastered hsi control to unheard of levels for a human. He is a complete master of absorbing reishi particles and does it with such speed that it becomes a blur to the enemy. Like most quincies he manipulates spirit energy for offensive purposes and gains a considerable more amount of spirit particles when in a highly concentrated area of it such as Hueco Mundo or Soul Society. *' : '''A very excellent battler and capable os using his archery skills and spirit particle absorbtion to its best. He can create a bow and arrow out of pure spirit energy and can fire up to 1,500 arrows with a single shot. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: '''For a human Yuki displays great combat skills able to fight bare handed with strong and very capable foes. '''Enhanced Strength: '''For a human his strength should be impossible, however, Yuki has shown to be quite a strong adversary in terms of pure might and power. '''Enhanced Speed/Reflexes: '''His speed and reflexes of in a league of its own. Being able to react moments before a attack is shot out. '''Enhanced Endurance: '''He can endure attacks that would normally kill another person. His durabilty and ability to withstand attacks originates from his sense of pride and justice. '''Enhanced Spiritual Awareness: '''Like most quincy's he can sense supernatural and unreal presenses such as hollows or shinigami. Stats Techniques ' :A master of this technique, Yuki can heal himself and forcbily control his body by using the spirit particles around him. He has invented a new variation of this move that allows him to heal minor wounds on his body. ''' : '''He is a master of this technique and even calling it superior to a Shinigami Shunpo skills. At such a young age it should be very difficult to master, however, he does it with such a relaxed state and with such ease it can only be admired by others. He has shown a new variation of this move by summoning a platform at his feet and traveling with it. '''Quincy: Letzt Stil:Greatly enhancing all of his abilities at the cost of a Sanrei Glove, this technique is so overwhelming powerful that it puts him on the same level as a Captain. Because he has two gloves he can use this move up to two times before losing his Quincy powers. Quotes More soon... Trivia More soon... Category:Male Category:Human Category:Quincy